Music to My Ears
by chibiNatalia
Summary: In which Shikamaru stutters and Neji takes the reins.


Music to My Ears

a fluffy, plotless one-shot.

* * *

><p>There's a sudden softness in the air – like all times when the brown haired beauty walked in the lecture hall. He struts with grace and sits just as well into the middle seat in the second row. He puts his backpack under the table and prepares his notebook and pen in a neat and orderly fashion. This is a routine that he has down and packed in his subconscious, similar to how Shikamaru always puts his things under the table, but he never takes out a pen or a notebook.<p>

Actually, he doesn't own a notebook.

Today, the young man wears a lavender short sleeve, a light brown, long sleeved cardigan, and a pair of AE jeans. They complement his figure in such a way that Shikamaru could get a hard on right about now. However, he resists the temptation, mentally speaking to his sex and saying, 'Down boy, I'll treat you later.'

And that, he will.

"Good morning everyone, hope everyone had a good holiday – for those who celebrate Thanksgiving, I hope you stuffed your faces, and for those who don't, I hope you stuffed your faces as well." Their instructor, Professor Hatake, speaks with plenty of joy. Shikamaru is immediately aware that the odds of Kakashi removing his face mask over their six day break in order to eat yummy foods are pretty high. However, the moment is ingenuously ruined when he continues, "Please pass your argumentation essays up to the front of your rows!"

_Shit, mother fucker I forgot. Maybe I can explain after class that I got food poisoning and couldn't complete it. Yeah, that'll fool a college professor. _

Papers bustle around the room, and the lazy boy is not short to notice that he is the only one not moving for his bag. No surprise, though. This is what happens when mom and dad force you into you don't even want to go to and you only get in because one of the professors knows your full potential and gave you an IQ test and then gave the results to the Dean of the college and she accepted you right away, regardless of the fact that you told her straight up you didn't plan on doing a single assignment in order to get kicked out, which would ultimately result with no further acceptance letters to another other college. Seriously. The whole process was just ludicrous.

But his parents should know by now that their son has no interest in continuing his education – they've known him for twenty-one years! Hell, it would be better if they just kick him out now, considering he's not living on campus and he doesn't pay for a food plan. Life would be so… _grand_ if he could just sit on the boardwalk bench with Naruto and Kiba and just strum his guitar while Kiba keeps the beat and Naruto sings lead. It's the biggest stress reliever to anyone, really.

Sometimes Naruto brings his keyboard and his multiple boyfriends and they all sing along and get tips for being beautiful college juniors… until Sasuke shows up. Then the gig ends and Shikamaru, Kiba and multiple boyfriend number _whoknowswhatnumber_ stand aside and watch them bicker back and forth and make up again. Once that process is over with, Shikamaru and Kiba move away from said boyfriend _whoknowswhatnumber_ while Sasuke punches him in the gut and tells him to get the fuck out.

Nonetheless, the fact that he's in third year English with this big hunk of man-candy is enough to make the Nara boy _want _to graduate. His name, however, is what keeps him at a three row distance at all times. Neji Hyūga, nephew to the notorious Tokyo lawyer Hiashi Hyūga.

That name means one thing: off limits to a guy like you, Nara. Or a man, in general.

It isn't a family feud, it's not a past relationship between parents – it's the fact that it's well known that any member of that family (and they were a huge one, at best) had certain expectations of them. One of those expectations is all Hyūga were expected to marry by the age of twenty-five, and have at least one child by the following ten years.

How can Neji be a part of a family when another man is involved? Maybe he can have a side life, like his dad had before he was forced to marry Yoshino because she got knocked up with their screw up of a son, who is currently day dreaming of what a one night stand would be like with someone as gorgeous as Neji. He's gorgeous all the time. When he writes, when he brushes his bangs behind his right ear, or when they accidentally catch each other's eyes in the corridor on the way to their classes that they do not share. Sadly, Neji Hyūga is property of some lucky lady.

_He's probably not even gay. _So what if his hair is longer than Hinata's – whom he has known since elementary school and never knew she had such a hot cousin – and so what if his body is sorta-kinda shaped like a girl's. He could very well be straight!

Though, that isn't very plausible either.

"Please turn your books to chapter thirteen and read the first example on page eighty-nine. When you've finished I'd like you to find a partner and answer the analysis questions following the reading. Have fun!" Professor Hatake says. Since their last essay was just turned in, all they have to worry about now is the final examination. After that is Christmas break.

Shikamaru and Naruto are already partners for life when it comes to turning in graded papers – but the bastard is out sick so he'll have to settle for Ino today. What a fucking drag.

"So, I didn't bring my book."

"Surprise, surprise." Ino answers just as dryly as the boy beside her. "Lucky for you I decided to read it. And copy off of Jean's paper. She's actually really smart."

"She'd have to be to make it this far into the semester. How many drop outs did we have in October? Four?"

"I think it was like, six. Maybe seven."

"There was Austin, then Kristal, then Greg, and then…"

"And then I don't give a fuck. Copy these." Ino is clearly agitated, but Shikamaru cannot for the life of him figure out what it is. He decides not to snoop because honestly, her business was too much for his little brain to handle. It wastes memory space anyway.

"So, I saw you staring down at Neji again."

"Did you, now?" Sarcasticmaru should be his first name. He always stared at Neji. Surprise, surprise!

"Yeah. I talked to him over break. Hinata had the girls over. Sakura and Tenten came home and Neji was hanging out with some chick." Yup, he's straight.

"Was the conversation as wonderful as the text we didn't read?"

Ino chuckles. "Yeah, he's actually pretty cool, once you get passed the fact that he barely shows emotion. He was getting back from that show you and Naruto and Kiba did on Black Friday. He really liked it, he told me."

Shikamaru actually turned to look at Ino, intrigued that he had gotten the attention of the young man last weekend. "He… he did? What else did he say?" Too eager, Sarcasticmaru. Calm down.

"Nothing much. The girl he was with talked to us and he just went to bed after he told Hinata and Hanabi goodnight."

"Oh…" he answers; utter disappointment clear in his voice. So he liked the show. But did he hear Shikamaru's voice over Naruto's? Sure, all three of them sing like angels in a choir, but just that broad statement alone is not enough to satisfy him. So, he rubs his temples and turns back to the front of the room. He scans around for Neji and finds him almost instantly, as if he had a telepathic power to sense his position at all times.

He's partnered up with Karin, and she's laughing nervously. He's probably not a very fun person to work with, even if he is the top student in their year. Neji glances upward – it's that telepathy – and looks away just as instantly. _He's noticed me_, Shikamaru thinks to himself. He can't help but smirk nervously and turn away so his head is resting against his palm facing Ino. _Crap._ She's going on about a conversation that her dad and his dad had over break, and although it's irrelevant, he pretends to care. The fact that Neji looked at him only moments ago had officially made his day.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru is sitting on the wall that separates the boards to the sand of the beach. Naruto sits on his right and Kiba to Naruto's right. Their backs are to the ocean while they sing, although they can feel their vocal chords shrivel from the cold. It's quieter at this time of year, but it's much more enjoyable to be with his gay best friend (and his man) and his straight other half. Together the four of them harmonize to Skinny Love in such a way that it brings tears to the eyes of the girls and boys strolling past.<p>

"_C'mon skinny love, what happened here? Suckle on the hope in lite brassiere. My, my, my, my, my, my._ _Sullen load is full; so slow on the split."_

The greatest part of music is that it takes them to another world – one that doesn't include small town college students screwing each other or arranged marriages that last twenty years or men who love men but can't admit it to themselves. For now, there is only Shikamaru, Kiba, Naruto, and Sasuke, and they are making sweet, sweet music.

But the tranquility of their melodious utopia comes to an abrupt halt when Shikamaru sees Neji walk over to them. Hinata is by his side, blushing slightly at the sight of the boys.

"Hey, Neji. What's up?" Kiba asks, holding his hand out for a nice, firm handshake. _Since when were they friends_?

"Nothing, really. Hinata and I were going to go get some French fries but she wanted to watch you guys play for a minute. Hey, Naruto, Sasuke." He nods in their direction but overlooks Shikamaru, who can't quite bring himself to look him in the eye.

"Hey!"

"Hmm." Sasuke is being a clingy ass today. As of late, he's been at Naruto's side nearly all hours of the day. This is what they get for being in love and being in hate since middle school. The best part is, Sasuke is so good at lying to his parents that they think Sasuke's lover is a chick.

"Sorry, I don't know your name. You're in my English class, right?"

"Yeah," _C'mon, stupid! Say something cool!_ "I-I didn't turn in my paper…"

…

_What the fuck, Shikamaru you moron!_

"Oh…?" Neji looks confused. He notices this young man is turning a little red.

The other boys look back from Neji to Shikamaru, and back at Neji. Why is Shikamaru being so strange all of a sudden? Kiba nudges Naruto to change the subject, and as if on cue, Naruto blurts, "Hey, Hinata, wanna hear a really good song that Kiba wrote?" Blood circulating through Sasuke's face suddenly drains. However, he says nothing. Naruto is hopelessly gay, and helplessly Sasuke's possession.

"Uh… I-I g-guess so…" Hinata shyly steps closer and sits next to Kiba as he starts the beat on the concrete wall that they sit on. Shikamaru doesn't want to stick around – he wants to leave before he says something else that's stupid and irrelevant and makes him choke like a little school girl. In fact, burying his head in sand like an ostrich sounds like a pretty swell idea right this second.

He quietly says that he's calling it a day and gets up. The only one who hears him is Sasuke, but he doesn't really care. The only one that matters is Naruto.

He walks quickly down the ramp and over to his Honda Accord – a simple care for a simple man – and carefully places his guitar into the trunk.

He's about to get in the driver's seat when he jumps up. Neji has appeared in front of him; their bodies separated by a car door. He's completely star struck that the twenty-one year old he'd been staring at since the beginning of semester would be standing before him. What the hell is he going to say about this?

"I just wanted to say that you and the other two did an excellent job the other day. On stage, I mean. You're really good."

_Not as good as you look, sweetheart_. "Thanks… we… liked it… too." Shikamaru says slowly, as if he is unsure if he actually did. But he knows he did. He loves being on stage and performing. But he hates being the center of attention. He prefers to share the spotlight and enjoy the company with him.

Now is different, though. He's not on a stage. He's not even playing music. He's about to get in his car. He's stumbling over his tongue because he has no idea what the boy would say. What was there to say? He had left him with an answer that has nothing to start a conversation over.

But Neji is different. He is charismatic, unknown to the Nara boy. He can start a conversation in a moment's notice and successfully take the edge off. Like now, for instance. He's about to say something to Shikamaru that makes his little, untouched heart flutter with butterflies.

"Do you want to play together sometime? I play guitar, too. Not very well, but…"

Shikamaru is completely flabbergasted. He can't even answer.

Neji slightly curves the corners of his mouth and tilts his head. "I'll take the redness of your face as a yes, then?" The younger male can only nod a hair. He's looking directly into opalescent eyes and he knows those very same orbs are staring back into his deep brown ones. This moment is beautiful and awkward, and Shikamaru will write it down somewhere so he won't forget it.

"I'll give you my number, if you want. Then we can make arrangements." Still, Shikamaru can't say a word. He's trembling so bad right now. Where the hell is Sarcasticmaru when he needs to show his face? Neji reaches in his pocket and pulls out a cell phone he recognizes immediately. It's an Android smart phone, and the same model as his.

"Are you going to tell me yours, or are you just gonna stare at me like I'm going to shoot you?"

"I – I, uh, I mean I…" he trails off. He clears his throat to try and get words out, but his mouth is too dry. He has never been so nervous in his life, and now he is worried he might scare Neji away. He wants to grab the phone and enter the digits himself, but his fingers are shaking and he has a death grip on the top of the car door.

Neji puts a hand lightly on top of Shikamaru's and says, "Relax. Just tell me your number." He pats his hand three times. "Just breathe."

That's when he realizes he stopped breathing the second Neji appeared before him. He inhales deeply, feeling rejuvenated and blessed that air is back to circulating through his lungs.

"Here, we'll trade," he finally makes out, regaining whatever composure and pride he still has left. When they both finish, they swap back. "I'm sorry. I… I don't normally panic when people ask me to hang out – I just –"

"Don't worry about it. I'll let you know when I'm free."

"Okay." Neji walks away with the same half smile he gave a few minutes ago. Shikamaru inhales a load of fresh air before settling back in his car and driving home as fast as he could.

Driving when you're having what seems like a panic attack is probably not a good idea.

* * *

><p>The rest of the week passes slowly and painfully. Slowly, in the sense that Shikamaru can only say hello to Neji once a day – in the halls after English; painfully in the sense that the only confrontation they can have in person is that time. The rest of the time they talk via text message or online. The whole situation seems preposterous to Shikamaru. He'd never had a problem with talking to someone he liked.<p>

He's having second thoughts, sadly. Neji still hasn't really admitted to being gay. Hanging out doesn't mean he's declaring it, either. He's also worried about what his mother will think. He hasn't told his parents. He never felt the need to. He usually goes to his dad about things, but how can you ask a man who married a succubus for relationship advice? And he can't go to Naruto, because he's wrapped around Sasuke's finger. Kiba… he's just Kiba. And Ino is out of the question. Chōji never has time to talk anymore since he moved away.

Because of all the setbacks and uncertainties, Shikamaru Nara never had a girlfriend or boyfriend, and he is still a virgin. Awfully respectable, in his point of view. Anyone who is anyone in the world these days is having sex – except for him. Hell, he is pretty damn sure Hinata's had sex by now!

Finals come and go within the next two weeks. Shikamaru is sure Neji and Sasuke passed with flying colors. He is confident that he, Kiba, and Naruto passed by a hair. Neji asks Shikamaru after their English final if he'd like to get coffee over the weekend. Shikamaru's reply is a quiet 'sure', but inside he's screaming. _You _are_ gay! _

Currently, Shikamaru walks along the path of the university's Sarutobi Memorial Courtyard. It's a bright and rather cold Saturday in December, but the outdoors makes him happiest so he dressed in a thick coat and sheep wool boots.

Today he is meeting Neji and they are going for a walk to the Highlight Café. The Nara is trembling again to the thought of being in the presence of that stunning body.

He walks in circles, kicking invisible rocks as he looks up at the sky full of fluff. On a normal day, watching floating marshmallows would calm his nerves if he's upset or nervous. He transports to another place when he looks up. This place has everything he needs: a pillow and quiet.

For now, he cannot reach that place, for there is a glass ceiling that stands in his way – you know, the same one that keeps women from reaching their full potential in society). That blockade is neither wide nor long; it is rather slender and about five foot nine. That's two or three inches that Shikamaru has on Neji. He almost smirks. At least he has one thing to be proud of. He can't be proud of being a bitch in front of someone he has a crush on. He can't be proud that he arrived at the park two hours early because his anxiety would kick in. And he most certainly cannot be proud that the second Neji appears in his peripheral view, he trips over his boot and stumbles on the snow covered grass.

Neji doesn't laugh, though. He wears that same tiny smile that he usually does as he comes closer. "Hey,"

"H- Hi…" Shikamaru mutters, brushing snow off his jeans. He looks up at Neji, who is wearing khaki pants, ankle high boots, and a long gray pea coat. There's a colorful knit hat on his head with a Native American Indian style. It's… cute. He likes the way it looks with his shiny brown hair is loose from its tie.

"Ready to go? I could definitely use a hot drink right now."

"Yeah, me too." Shikamaru walks next to Neji and they walk on, half an arm's length apart. Shikamaru had planned to play the gentleman and offer to buy Neji whatever he wanted – but the words never made it out. He would have to surprise him, if anything.

Neji sneaks glances at his dark haired acquaintance, smirking the whole time. He knows Shikamaru is nervous because Ino told him everything last weekend when she came to see Hinata and he decided to join girl talk.

Lucky for him, he felt a small connection between himself and the man next to him in the pit of his stomach. Shikamaru is tall, broad and dark eyed. He looks pretty dorky, but that makes him all the more interesting. He knows from Ino that he is secretly the second smartest kid in their class and that he is lazier than a sleeping sloth. He also knows from body language that he's trying hard to keep his composure. He wants to touch his shoulder, to reassure him that he has nothing to fear and that Neji doesn't bite.

Well, not that _hard_, at least.

Nonetheless, they walk together in silence. People passing by don't notice anything awkward about them physically, but one girl, whom Shikamaru knows from his biology class, notices that Shikamaru's eyes are darting every which way. He can't focus right now and it's driving him crazy.

Snow crunches beneath their feet as they walk. They purposefully keep the same pace knowing that if one walked faster than the other then a race to the café would ensue.

_Perhaps that would be an excuse to ease the tension_, Neji thinks. He quickens his steps, and Shikamaru subconsciously quickens his. As soon as he's ahead, Neji slows down, and the other man surely follows. He repeats the action once more, and finally, he gets chuckle from Shikamaru.

"There we go. Now I can enjoy our little date without having to worry whether or not you'll even smile."

"Sorry. But if you trip me I'll make you buy my coffee." Shikamaru suddenly finds himself being playful and loving it.

"Race you," Neji says quickly. He starts jogging ahead, Shikamaru hot on his tale. _He called it a date!_

Neji makes it before Shikamaru, who looks a little out of breath. He probably doesn't do much cardio. "I won, Shikamaru. Now you owe me coffee."

_That was the plan, smartass._ "Oh, man. I thought for sure I'd win." Sarcasticmaru teases.

Neji makes a phony sour face and holds the door to the café open for him to walk in first. They laugh a little more and joke about Shikamaru's obvious need to hit up the gym before calming down to decide what to order.

"I think I want a hot chocolate. With peppermint." Neji adds. He squints his eyes to see the menu board above the counter. "How much is it?"

"You can't see it?"

"I don't have my glasses."

"I didn't know you wore glasses,"

"I try not to. They make me look funny. My whole family needs them, and Hanabi is the only one who will."

_Oh, please. Nothing on your pretty little face could make you look anything but extremely handsome. Or adorable. _Shikamaru's thoughts became very uncharacteristic – it was strange to think these kinds of thoughts when he barely knew this man. "I don't think they would."

"One day you'll see. How much?"

"It doesn't matter, really. It's my treat." Aha! There's that old confidence Shikamaru had been searching for for the past few weeks.

"Are you sure? I was only kidding…"

"Positive."

Neji's mouth twitches upward. "Thanks, I appreciate it."

Shikamaru can only smile back – although it's not a big smile. It'll take a lot more to make him show his pearly whites.

"Can I help the next guest?" The cashier calls to them. They walk up to the young man in a white shirt and green apron.

"I need a large black coffee, and a large hot chocolate with peppermint, please."

"Whipped cream for the chocolate?"

Shikamaru turns to Neji and cocks an eye brow. "It's up to him."

Neji chuckles and says, "Yes, please."

Shikamaru pays the man and they walk over to the pickup station. They don't say much until their drinks actually come up and they realize there aren't any open tables. This place is packed. He suddenly remembers that it's a Saturday afternoon – coffee date morning.

They scan the room, waiting for someone to leave, but no one does. In the corner Shikamaru spots Ino and someone he neither of them recognize. "Should we join them and wait until they leave?" Neji suggests. Shikamaru shakes his head.

"No, if they see us we won't be able to get away. We could walk?"

"We could – oh, look, those three by the window are leaving. Let's grab it." Swiftly the boys snatch the table, snickering all the while. "What an adventure…" Shikamaru responds with a tiny laugh.

"Totally, I'd say no one saw that coming. I always considered myself a super hero,"

"You look the part. Pretty sneaky, I think. What with you falling like a helpless civilian and then ending up as Speed Racer to get a table."

"Hey, I gotta help a damsel in distress."

"Haha." Neji sips at his drink and immediately sets it away. His sour face is so cute to Shikamaru. He wants to pinch his cheeks.

"Caution: contents are hot," Shikamaru advises, blowing into his cup.

"Thank you, genius." He decides to drink at a different approach by eating the whipped cream first. "So, I'm going to assume you're a full on fag?"

"Is it obvious?"

"Only because you stare at me all the time and Ino tells me you like my hair."

"Tch, sounds like her. Are you?"

"Would you assume so?"

"Maybe."

"Just maybe?"

"Yeah. You're voice isn't girly, you don't dress in drag – you keep up with the current style fads. And you're built like a straight guy."

"Are other gay guys girly?"

"I know a few who were scrawny and curvy. Like Ino. They all had hips like Shakira, I swear." His analogy is completely sarcastic, but he realizes that Neji can't stop chuckling at him. He keeps up with his satirical jokes, hoping to get a full on laugh from him, though he is unsuccessful.

_ First date goal: get a real smile._

Little does Shikamaru know, however, Neji wants the same thing from Shikamaru. He just needs to figure out how to do that. His sense of humor is nearly nonexistent.

"So, I'm manly, huh?"

"I'd say so. Unless you're hiding something else down there."

"Ha, I promise I'm all man. I'd prove it, but not right now."

Shikamaru nearly chokes on his coffee. What did he just say? "There's a bathroom down the hall…" Again, he receives a chuckle. "I think they have tampons in the little girl's room."

"Well, if you need a quarter I have one in my wallet." Now Shikamaru laughs, but he muffles his mouth with his hand. Neji's joke is so dry, so like his own, that no one else probably knows when he's kidding.

It's not that the joke is all that funny. It's not even the fact that Neji is laughing with him. It's more like the fact that he's actually on a date with a man he'd never in his wildest dreams thought he'd be on a date with. And they were laughing together. He bought him hot chocolate. He likes whipped cream and he laughs at his stupid jokes.

Shikamaru sighs with an oversized smile on his face. Neji looks at him, also smiling, and notices how different the Nara looks with that expression. When he's not smiling, he's tremendously handsome and gives off an aura of maturity. He's definitely a top with that look. But when he smiles like at - _god is he adorable_. He looks like a young child, innocent and loving in all ways. He's the kind you want to take home with you and snuggle with all night.

"You should smile like that more often," Neji murmurs. Shikamaru wipes his eyes; all this laughter makes him teary.

"I… this is just so surreal."

"Why?"

"Because I never… I thought I was too…" What is he saying? He's being dorky again. "I don't know. I like your smile better. I feel dumb when I do."

"How are you dumb if you laugh?"

"Trust me; my laugh is more obnoxious than Naruto's scream and Kiba's imitation of an angry lap dog."

"I seriously doubt that. I think you're just insecure about it."

"I am. I'm aware of my insecurities, but I don't feel like doing anything about it. Like the fact that I'm lazy."

"I did notice that. Like when Professor Hatake says to hand up papers and yours never meets my hands."

"Right. But do I do anything about it?"

"Well, you made the effort to meet me today. And you go to the boards on nice days to play wonderful music."

"Yeah, but I like you and I like music."

"You like me?"

"And I like that you think my music is wonderful." _Holy hell – he just said that!_

"Would you play for me sometime?"

"We can after this. If you want to, that is."

"It sounds fine to me." Neji smiles a tad, making Shikamaru's corner of his mouth curve upward. Neji notices this crookedness and makes a mental note to make sure he sees it again.

* * *

><p>They decide to walk back to Shikamaru's house, seeing that the dorms are mostly empty because of the upcoming holidays.<p>

"Everyone in my hall has cleared out. I'm still the only one still unpacked." Neji says. They walk in the front door of the Nara house in less than ten minutes. The house is particularly clean – considering Yoshino Nara has a terrible, terrible case of OCD.

The living room is simply decorated with the finest furniture: two love seats adjacent to each other and separated by a deer skin rug underneath a dark brass coffee table. There's a fireplace on the wall and a television hung above it. All around the room are flowers (most likely from Ino's mother) and plenty of family portraits and school photos of Shikamaru. Behind one of the love seats are a baby grand piano and three guitars. One six string Indiana acoustic, a twelve string Fender acoustic, and an electric Fender.

Neji doesn't get to see the kitchen or any other room for that matter. After they remove their snowy boots and Shikamaru takes Neji's hat and coat to hang them up on the rack, hey hang out in the living room the whole time – not that there's anything wrong with it. The room is rather peaceful and warm now that the fire is ablaze.

"When do you go home?" Shikamaru asks, directing Neji to sit wherever he wants. He sits on the couch on the left, close to the fire. Neji prefers to reside in warmth.

"In three days. I think it's a Tuesday."

"Are you going anywhere?"

"Why, will you miss me too much if I do?"

_I'll miss you when you leave tonight, to be honest_. "Maybe. Maybe not." Shikamaru doesn't sit with him right away. He goes into another room for a few seconds and returns with a bottle of wine and two glasses. Shikamaru prefers classy drinks, and Neji is pleased. Pinot Grigio is his favorite. Oh, the perks of finally being twenty-one.

Shikamaru knows in the back of his head that he'll regret drinking so early in the morning, but he's trembling inside. Maybe this'll take the edge off?

"I'll take that as a yes,"

"Take it as you will." Shikamaru pours the wine into the glasses and passes one to Neji before he sits at arm's length next to him.

"Aren't you the devious type," Neji smirks. It isn't even happy hour yet.

"I am quite the deviant. I'm pure mystery."

"You're not that hard to read. I can just tell what you're thinking."

"Okay." Challenge accepted. What am I thinking about now?"

"That I'm irresistibly good-looking that your ultimate goal is to get me drunk, and you assume that I'm easier to seduce when I'm under the influence."

"Wrong." Ha, like hell he's wrong! Well, he never planned on the wine. He thought it would be a nice last minute touch to set the mood, though. It worked.

"I'm not wrong." Neji glares. Shikamaru meets his gaze and can only smile. He hates how he gets lost in those beautiful eyes and can barely form a word in English. "Now you're choking because you know I'm right."

"Okay, I'll take your word for it." Shikamaru leans into the sofa; loving the fact that it gives him the same feeling he'd expect a cloud to feel. That is, if a cloud was solid.

They sit and talk some more, drink some more, pour another two glasses, talk about themselves, trying to decipher one another.

Shikamaru learns that most of the traits he thinks Neji has are accurate. He is quiet, easy going, a good listener, and quite the gentleman. He can tell by his body language and curled position on the sofa that he likes warmth and is most likely the snuggling type. They are so much alike, too. They both love the same types of music: alternative, acoustic, indie. They prefer chocolate over vanilla and they both are extraordinarily classy. They're clearly head over heels for each other, though they only officially met a few days ago.

Perhaps it's because of the endless texting.

The best part is, though, is that Neji is so _intelligent! _Neji is very analytical and his IQ is almost as high as his own. They have two differences, though. The first is that Neji wants to move away after he graduates. The second is that he is _not_ a virgin.

No matter, no matter. Shikamaru can save that subject for another conversation in the far future. Sex is but an act he's not yet ready for and he will not get ahead of himself. Although, kissing Neji seems like a good idea right about now.

"Do you want another glass? My parents won't be home until really late tonight." It's about four o'clock now.

"So subtle," Neji grins. "But yes, only half please." Shikamaru pours the wine into Neji's glass and then pours the last of the bottle into his own. "Won't they notice it's missing?"

"Nah," he jeers. "They have at least nine more bottles of this wonderful drink." He chugs the last of it in a few seconds, sighs, and gets up. Neji is still sipping at his when he looks up to see Shikamaru come back around the sofa with the six string guitar in his hand. He moves the coffee table away and sits at Neji's feet. He strums to see if it's completely in tune and then murmurs, "Remember the day when I couldn't even talk to you, and you asked for my number?"

Neji looks at him with half lidded eyes. They kind of sparkle. Maybe it's because he's a little buzzed. "Of course. It was kind of… never mind. Why do you ask?" _C'mon, tell him it was adorable._ He thought.

"That night I came back and sat in my room and decided to learn a new song. It took me a while to find one, so I turned on the TV and I saw a Starbucks commercial and this song came on, and it fits the weather well since it's almost Christmas."

"Are you telling me this because you want to play it for me?"

"All you have to do is ask."

"Well then," Neji starts. He slides off the sofa and onto the floor, cross legged in front of Shikamaru. "will you play your lovely new song for me?"

"Absolutely," Shikamaru mutters. He starts to strum the guitar in such a skillful manner. Neji is mesmerized by the way his left hand's fingers move swiftly and simultaneously to his right hand's strums. The sound is as beautiful as the way the man looks while he's singing to him.

"_Struck brightly by the winter, when the snow falls thick and silent, I can only hear you breathing._"Shikamaru's voice is a little raspy, but it's original, unlike Naruto's generic one. This is the only way Neji can possibly describe it.

However, the voice he heard a few weeks ago is not the same as the one he is hearing now. Clearly, alcohol does nothing for his voice even if it calms his nerves.

"_So clearly the dark sky appears, framed by cables so clearly your breath's white as you struggle to tell that the people we have become still lay awake hoping to hear airwaves say, 'snow day'._"Shikamaru starts rocking back and forth as he strums. When he blinks, his eyes stay closed for a few beats, and when he opens them he looks right into his audience's opalescent ones. It comes to Neji as soon as his sings the last line. It's Matt Pond PA's.

The guest starts singing along, and the lyrics are painfully easy that it brings a genuine smile to the Nara's face. "_Snow day, snow day. Snow day, snow day…_" The sound of their harmonization is like sex to his virgin ears. Although, his voice sounds terrible right now.

Shikamaru skips the last lyrics and ends the song in a not-so-perfect strum, and hands the guitar over to Neji. "You're turn." He must have forgotten the rest of the lyrics.

"I can't even begin to tell you how horrible it will sound if I play."

"You told me you could?" Shikamaru asks, completely confused. Had he been lied to?

"I did, but I also added that I didn't play well. Not like you or Naruto."

"I'll teach you, then."

"Do you have the patience? What if I forget right after?"

"You're not that impaired. C'mere." Neji obliges and moves forward a tad. Shikamaru takes his fingers and places them on the strings that form C. "Keep them there. Make sure only the tips of your fingers touch the string, okay?"

"It kind of hurts,"

"Heh, it'll hurt until your fingers blister and get calloused, like mine. See?" Shikamaru shows Neji his fingers. He can see the roughness of them and can see the skin peeling. "After you do this with your left hand you can strum with your right." He strums Neji's hand down the guitar and back up a few times, attempting to make the correct hum of the acoustic – but it doesn't work. The note keeps coming out flat.

"I don't think it's supposed to sound like this."

"Yeah…" Shikamaru sighs. Neji starts to put the guitar down and moves closer to Shikamaru.

"Don't give up on me just yet." He notices Shikamaru's eyes are closed, but he doesn't notice that his fingers form a square. By doing this, Shikamaru can gather his thoughts and clear his mind to focus – even with a buzz.

"I'm not, I'm just thinking."

"May I ask what about?"

"Never mind, I got it. Turn around." Neji stares at him with caution clearly posted on his forehead. "I'm not gonna do anything," Shikamaru answers his unasked question and motions for him again.

Neji moves this time, his neck stiffening. Shikamaru sits up on his knees from behind the Hyūga, and wraps his arms around so he has total control of the guitar. Neji, who gets the idea right away (thanks to his intuitive Hyūga genes) sets his hands in line with the other mans. It is rather uncomfortable. Neji is squished between the instrument and the Nara and can barely move his own arms – let alone play.

"This is pretty slick, I must say. Although I don't think it is going to seduce me."

"Heh, but it worked, didn't it?"

"Probably not one of your best moves."

"I have a plethora of good moves. Like the sloth. That's my trademark."

Neji laughs, pushing the guitar out of his lap and turning around so he is once again facing Shikamaru. "What exactly is the 'sloth'?"

"That's the thing, it's a secret. Only one other person knows that move."

"That explains why it's a trademark, then." Neji smirks. "What can you tell me about this… move?"

"Ask away, I'll tell you what I can." Shikamaru teases.

"Is it sexual?" Shikamaru is not at all surprised that this is the first question. He answers honestly, none the less.

"If it is, I'll have to assume you've never done anything sexual before."

"Does it involve you being upside-down?"

"Depends on the position."

"Now we're running in circles. I need a demonstration."

"That's a shame."

"Can I assume it is sexual, then? Although, that last move you made didn't quite turn me on."

"That's because I didn't make it so." Shikamaru grins, and Neji returns it with a smirk. "It's probably because I'm buzzed."

"Are you trying to tell me that move or the sloth work when you're trashed?"

Shikamaru laughs. "I don't think either of them would work if I was sober."

"Why is that?"

Shikamaru caught himself, damning the buzz to hell. He is about as much a blabber mouth as Naruto is sober. Guess there's no running away from it, anyway. "I've never actually… you know… _done the dirty_."

"I can tell."

"That obvious?"

"If you had, you would have done a few things differently when you told me to turn around."

"In terms of body language?" The Nara keeps his gaze fixed on Neji's eyes. They never leave them and he they barely blink.

"Sharp," Neji cocks his head. Shikamaru swears he just saw him wink. "First of all, you would have slid your arms under mine, rather than wait for me to put mine on top." He also swears Neji is getting closer. "You would have put your chin on my shoulder. If you _really _wanted to seduce me, you would have made sure to breathe down my neck." Seriously, Neji is getting closer. "If you had done those things, I'd have kissed you by now."

"I've kissed people before. I know how to do that."

"What else have you done, _Shikamaru_?" Neji nearly whispers. Their faces are so close together it's infuriating that they haven't kissed at all. Shikamaru wants to taste him, to feel that sensation he knows awaits him… if he could just move his body to actually do it…

"I'd show you the sloth but…" the instant he says it, Neji busts out in genuine laughter. His whole body starts shaking and he puts his head down to laugh at the floor. Shikamaru leans back on his hands, sighing in frustration. He wanted just _one _measly kiss. What the hell!

"You really know how to ruin a moment like that," Neji gasps, trying to regain his composure.

"That's why I haven't gotten past a blow job. I'm a blunt person; you can't be all sneaky like that." Shikamaru's insides are eating at him. Neji's smile is just… breathtaking.

"I'll remember that. Next time, I'll be more straightforward."

"Can I be straightforward with you?"

"Yes, you can." Neji chuckles. This boy… he's just too much.

"It was a really bad idea to go for coffee and then drink wine." Shikamaru sighs. He feels like an idiot.

"I agree. But I did it because I thought something else was going to come out of it."

"I also hate anticipation. And cliffhangers."

"Shikamaru," _God, say my name again._

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." Neji moved forward, moving in between the Nara's spread legs. He puts his hands on either side of him to keep his balance and plants a small, wet kiss right on Shikamaru's mouth. It's quick and Shikamaru has no chance to gather his thoughts, let alone return the favor.

Neji backs away slightly so he can see the other brunet's reaction, which is undeniably priceless. He's absolutely _stunned_.

"I… uh…" Shikamaru stutters. He's at a loss of words – and god he has to pee! "C-could you e-excuse me for a second?" He doesn't wait for a reply, but he backs away from the smiling man in front of him and retreats through the living room, through the kitchen, and into the small bathroom. He quickly relieves himself, not caring about the flush. That's not why he's embarrassed.

He feels as though he messed up somehow. Neji made the first move. That wasn't how it was supposed to happen. _He _wanted to make the first move. How could he slip up? This never happens!

He washes his hands, splashes cold water onto his face and rests against the sink in aggravation. He takes deep breaths, mentally telling himself to calm down. It's not that big of a deal. You're making yourself look even more stupid. This is exactly why you've been single and also why you haven't got to third base yet!

Goddamn.

He goes back out to the living room when he's calm and steady, ready to face whatever it waiting for him.

But Neji isn't there. His shoes are still in the foyer, and his jacket and hat are still hung in the same place they were when they got here. But Neji himself was not there.

Well, there's only one thing to do in this situation: "Neji!" He calls loudly. He waits for a few seconds but he hears nothing. He checks out the window in the front, but there are no footsteps leading away in the snow. He checks the kitchen, but there is nothing that proves he was there.

Suddenly, Shikamaru hears a loud _thump_ from upstairs. There!

Shikamaru turns and hurries up the spiral staircase and into his room, conveniently located just above the kitchen.

"Oops," Neji says, a small grin on his face.

"I never struck you as the clumsy type." Shikamaru replies. He moves forward from the door frame and picks up the heavy book that Neji dropped on the floor. He puts it back on the table beside his bed.

"I'm not." _Oh, you did it on purpose. You're going to try and seduce me in my room this early in the morning, huh?_

"I see."

"I like your room."

"Thanks. Chōji decorated it for me. I was too lazy to do so. I actually watched him hang up all the anime posters from that very spot." Shikamaru referred to the spot on his bed where Neji sat.

"It's comfy. Who is Chōji?"

"The only living person who experienced the sloth."

"Lucky, lucky man he is, I suppose."

"One day. Have patience."

"I've been waiting patiently, I promise."

"For what?"

"This."

"My bed?"

"No, this moment. Being with you. I've been waiting for it for a while now."

"Y-you have?" That is… unexpected, to say the least!

"Yeah. You couldn't tell?"

"To be honest," Shikamaru scratches the back of his head and turns away from Neji, hoping he won't notice how red his face gets. "I was too busy focusing on how much _I _wanted to be in this situation that I didn't notice much."

Neji laughs, patting the bed. Shikamaru sits next to him. "I'm glad the feeling is mutual." He kisses him, this time on the cheek. He can see Shikamaru is nervous still, and he needs to be the one to move first, to get the younger man comfortable with the idea of kissing him whenever he feels the desire to do so.

As Neji begins to pull away (and much to the Hyūga's surprise), Shikamaru holds his finger underneath Neji's chin and looks directly into gorgeous eyes. They tell him a secret, one that needs not be audible. He understands that this secret is to be kept in private until they both decide it's time to tell the world. For now, they kiss. It's slow, yet passionate.

Shikamaru reaches over, not opening his eyes once, tugging at Neji's thigh furthest away from his and pulls him over top his lap. Neji wraps his legs around Shikamaru's waist, waiting for something to happen – but nothing ensues. They just continue to tongue each other's mouths until their lips are bruised and their mouths go numb.

"Put your arms around my neck. All the way." Neji's current position is incredibly comfortable, despite the fact that it looks awkward. With his legs and arms wrapped tightly around the Nara, he notices something. But he's afraid to ask.

"What is this?"

There's a slight pause – a beat or two of his heart.

Shikamaru's reply is so dry that Neji can't bring himself to think of anything close to sexual. "The sloth."

Sarcasticmaru never fails to entertain, and Neji is perfectly okay with that.

"I think that I'll have to really sing to you when I'm sober. My voice is a combination of Fergie and Jesus."

Neji gave him one more kiss. "Music to my ears, baby."

"What'll your uncle say?"

"About us or about me being gay?"

"Both."

"Well, he'll have to deal with it."

In the back of his mind, Shikamaru is thinking, _I just don't want to die a virgin!_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Yeeeeeeeee I'm back! It's been too long. Don't get used to it though, I'll move on to another phase shortly, and I'll be back in a few months. Hopefully I'll get chapter 8 of Higher finished before my next hiatus. I hope you enjoyed my ShikaNeji fluff. I've never dealt with these two before, considering it's tough to keep their personas from the manga. They don't communicate as well as Naru and Sasu do. I just wanted to test the waters. Maybe edit this in the future and put an actual plot in it.

_Tell me what you think - hate it? Love it? Review or PM me! 3 Much love,_

_Nat._


End file.
